A Sparkle of Love
by angryfrenchfry
Summary: Trixie has been trying to be a better pony and get away from her selfish and rude ways. Oddly enough, she keeps thinking about a certain purple unicorn. Can Princess Luna teach Trixie a way to be better? Or will she call even further then before...?
1. Thinking Things Through

Author's Note: Alright guys, let's be real here. The first original chapter sucked! It was way to fast paced and I didn't like the way it turned out. So here is the new one! I kept her first show the same and I edited what happened after the first show. I'm really happy the way it turned out, and I hope you guys and gals are too. I've also started to post on www(dot)FiMFiction(dot)net under the same alias. So if that site happens to tickle your fancy, go ahead and follow me on there. See you guys in a few days! **Please review and follow if you want to see more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Inc., The HUB, and Lauren Faust. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Isolation. Alone. Forgotten. Abandoned. Hated. These words have gone through her head ever since that night in Ponyville. Where she was humiliated, out shined, laughed at. If it that other unicorn hadn't been there, she would have still been a performer and still be famous. It was all that purple unicorns fault! She intruded! This azure colored unicorn was supposed to be the best pony in all of Equestria! She was supposed to be the most powerful! Instead, she was trotting slowly along the dirt path next to the Everfree Forest. Her head was hung low and if anypony were to look closely, they would see small tears forming under her eyes.

The past week had been a living nightmare for Trixie. She had been forgotten all around Equestria. Now marked as a fake and show off. It was horrible. Had she really been that much of a bad pony? She had always tried her best to be loved and appreciated by her fans. She gave them what they wanted to see and it felt great to be a travelling magician. When she was just a young filly, growing up in Manehatten, she had the biggest fascination in magic and she tried to learn a lot from her mother and father. The moment that she got a part in a school play was the day that she realized that she wanted to be a performer. The rush that the roaring applause gave to her was amazing! As soon as she was old enough, Trixie left her home and made her way to the next city over to try her luck at magic tricks.

TRIXIE'S FIRST SHOW

The air was warmer then normal, it being Autumn. The leaves all over the city were falling down lightly to the path in front of an azure unicorn. Trixie had travelled throughout the night to get to this new city. It was going to be her first show and she was so excited to show off to the entire city. Her skills would go unmatched!

Seeing as this was her first show ever as a magician, she did not have any fancy trailers or any money for a taxi ride. It was sure a long walk from Manehatten all the way to Trottingham, but Trixie knew it was worth it.

She arrived in the town square and there were tons of earth ponies, Pegasus', and unicorns alike. They were all doing normal pony business like chatting, eating and some were selling local goods. Trixie looked around and observed the place in great detail. There was a magnificent fountain in the middle and the fresh mist that it formed drew around Trixie and made her feel really confident and good to be in the town. Without a second thought, she made her way over toward the fountain and got up onto the ledge of it. She looked around once more and cleared her throat.

"Citizens of Trottingham!" She spoke with great force, "I am the Great and Powerful Trixie! And I am here amaze and entertain you!" A crowd started to gather around the fountain with looks of confusion, but also smiles appeared in the audience. Trixie gave a glare and smiled in confidence.

"Prepare yourselves, for the most spectacular magic ever witnessed to pony eyes! You will not believe what you see here today! Is there anypony who wants to question my power?" She asked the ponies in front of her. Silence.

Trixie took the looks on their faces as a signal to continue her show. It was going very well so far. The magicians horn light up in a blue-white colour and out of nowhere multi-colour fireworks flew up into the sky and exploded into shapes like hearts, stars, and a magic wand. The crowd look in awe as Trixie performed. She then turned her horn towards the water in the fountain. Her horn lit up once more and the water shook and began to take shape of a pony! It ran around the edge of the fountain and jumped up to the top before exploding into sparkling water that went back into the fountain. The crowd cheered loudly and gave hoof stomps to applaud the fantastic performance. Trixie smiled and took a bow at her glorious fans. She had for sure won over the appreciation of the entire town. This was only the beginning to her fabulous career as the best magician in all of Equestria!

PRESENT DAY

Trixie fell to her knees and sobbed some more. Her mind was a mess and her physical features like her mane and coat where dirty and ragged. She was still wearing her cape with stars on it. It was soaking wet due to the light rain that had begun above her. It actually kind of felt nice on her mane. The spray on her face was refreshing and relaxing. It reminded her of when she was younger. Always loving the rain. Her sobbing had calmed down a little bit but she was still very sad. The fact that she had been shown up in that town was so humiliating. Trixie didn't want to think about it.

She looked up from the ground and into the sky. It was a beautiful night out. The stars in the sky were alined in a perfect way that made it bright up the rain that was pouring down. The moon. The great, big glistening moon. Trixie hadn't payed much attention to the royal sisters of Equestria because she had to focus on her career. She had to admit that that the moon was beautiful tonight. Looking up at the entire night sky, actually made her feel a lot better about this whole mess of a situation.

"Trixie really has lost her ways..." She sighed and looked back down towards her hooves, "It's all that unicorns fault! What was her name? Twinkle? Twarkle? Tw...Tw...Twilight! It's Twilight's fault! With her magic and her so called skills and her nice mane! Wait..."

Trixie went wide-eyed for a good 30 seconds because of what she had just said. Her nice mane? Why in all of Equestria did she just say that? There is nothing good about Twilight! She is evil and ride and made Trixie what she is right now! There was no what that Trixie could have said and thought that she had a nice mane. Well, Trixie did have to admit it was nice...wait, no she didn't! Trixie decided to push that thought out of her head. It was insane!

It was getting much more late out as the moon had reached the highest point in the sky. She had to find somewhere to stay. A place to sleep and a place to think about what to do next. Trixie looked to her left at the sight of the Everfree Forest. It was dark, scary and dangerous. She looked over to her right and saw nothing but open fields. She was on the outskirts of Ponyville and knew that she couldn't go back there. There was only one option: the forest.

The caped unicorn sighed and held her breath. She knew that this was the only way she could find some sort of safe haven...maybe. It was better then nothing. A part of her defiantly didn't want to go into the darkness ahead of her but the other part said that it would be exciting. Not really knowing what to think, she let out her breath and cautiously trotted into the trees.

It's even darker in here then it was out there! The dumb trees don\t help either! Trixie thought to herself as she slowly crept along the forest floor. She was trying to find some sort of a clearing or cave so that she could rest but she knew that most of the caves in this place were occupied by...well bigger things.

"How on earth am I going to find a place to sleep when I can't even see my own hoof in front of me?" Trixie said aloud.

Her mind wondered on a way to try and make this easier on herself. Nothing came to mind except...wait! A spell that she had taught herself so long ago. It was supposed to make a burst of light that could go out for miles! That was it! Only one problem...Trixie couldn't remember how to do it. Her one chance of being able to see in this darn place and she couldn't remember! Angry, the unicorn turned to the nearest tree and let out a big buck with her hind legs right on the trunk of it. The tree shook and a few leaves actually fell off. She wasn't done though. Another buck to the same tree caused some of the bark to become loose. Trixie kept kicking as hard as she could at the tree. A dent started to form as she let out all of her rage. Out of breath and out of strength, Trixie fell to her haunches and started to cry once more. Now, she was humiliated, forgotten and lost! Why didn't she listen to the other part of her instincts and stayed out of the forest?

After countless minutes of crying in the dirt and rain, Trixie finally calmed down a little bit enough to get her footing and become aware of her surroundings. She looked around to see if she could spot anything in the dense darkness and forest, but nothing came into sight. The unicorn took a few steps forward and was greeted by the sight. Kind of a strange sight but nothing really mattered right now. Trixie was quite hungry and actually had a weird craving for an apple. As she was about to lean down and take it in her mouth, it reminded her of somepony that she thought that she had met before, and recently.

It was during her performance in Ponyville. When she had been saying, what appeared to be now, rude things to the crowd. It was then that she challenged anypony to try and top her skills. Now that she remembered that, it was so...so selfish of her. An orange pony, it looked like she worked on a farm by the way she wore that hat of hers, tried to impress everypony with rope tricks. Instead of being a good sport, all Trixie did was tie her up and shove a red apple in her mouth.

"Dear Celestia, is this really what I've become?" Trixie put her head in her hooves. "Selfish? Rude? A bully?"

Trixie had always been so determined to be the best magician in all of Equestria that she had lost her ways of being nice, fun, grateful...loving. She couldn't believe this. The mare simply went into a state of speechlessness. Not knowing how to understand or what to do now that she had realized what she really had become. How could she not have noticed this earlier? She could of had wonderful friendships and relations. Instead, all Trixie got was a big ego and a magic wand.

She looked up at the apple in front of her, she was sorry for what she had done to that poor, hard working farm pony. The circle of six friends that had challenged her were right to humiliate her. The one who actually vanquished that Ursa...Twilight. She was most of all sorry to her. All Trixie wanted to do now, was have a chance to apologize. To make things a bit better. That purple unicorn did nothing to deserve Trixie's boasting. Maybe, maybe if Trixie found a way to say sorry, they might become friends. But that only be a dream. Having real friends would be a privilege for Trixie. The unicorn giggled to herself and smiled. After all, Twilight did have a nice mane.


	2. Under the Wing of the Moon

Author's Note: I love how I wrote this chapter! Much more to come, please **review and follow if you want to see more!**

* * *

Over an hour had passed since Trixie had lay down in front of the nice red apple. She had been thinking a lot of things over in that hour. About ways to somehow help herself be a better pony and ways to apologize the the six ponies she had made a fool of. Her eyes were closed but she was not asleep. Trixie had always thought that eyes had something to do with the way all ponies think. When they are closed, you can fully focus on a topic much easier then if they were open. Not that it really mattered, seeing as she was in the middle of the Everfree Forest, where everything was pitch black. Nevertheless, she continued to sit calmly with her eyes shut.

The forest was much quieter then normal. There was still a light rain coming down above but other then the sound of raindrops falling onto the dark green leaves, it was quiet. Along with the rain, a small amount of wind was gusting around throughout the forest canvas and bushes. The cape on the azure unicorn was moving slightly and Trixie's tail danced along with the wind. It wasn't very normal for the forest to seem this...peaceful.

Trixie had finally opened her eyes and took a look around her. It was still very dark but she could make out an outline of a cave not to far in front of her. She let out a sigh of relief and got up from the ground. The bright red apple was still ahead of her so she went down to pick it up in her mouth before she made her way toward the, even darker, cave. There were twigs all over the forest floor and Trixie was careful not to step on any as to not make so much noise in case of some sort of danger. The closer she got toward the cave, the more the butterflies started to form in her gut. Was this really a good idea? It's not like she had much of a choice. The rain was starting to get heavier and the wind a bit stronger. If the cave was uninhabited then she could get away from the, what she guessed, big coming storm. On the other hoof, there could be something dangerous in the cave. After all, this was the Everfree Forest.

Well, it was now or never. Trixie gulped and trotted slowly into the darkness of the cave. The air was damp and the walls had streams of water coming out of them. It was a typical cave that was about 5 meters wide and 6 high. It was a huge cave compared to a pony or even a pony's home. Trixie slowly made her way down the dark tunnel, not knowing what sort of monster could be living in here. This could even be the home of the Ursa! She tried not to think of that but it was still in the back of her mind. As she made her way even further into the wet cave, she thought that she saw a light in the distance. Wide eyed, she stopped and squinted her eyes to see if she could tell if it was just her imagination or there was actually a light there. Trotting a bit faster towards it, it turned out to simply be nothing. She sighed. It must have been a while since she had a good nights sleep. Her eyes were playing tricks on her and she didn't like it.

Turning to her left with the apple still in her mouth, she was shocked at what she saw in front of her on the cave floor. A big pool of fresh, clear water. It had been maybe two days since she had fresh water. It had been a terrible week. She put the apple down on the ground and ran at the water pool. It was sparkling and a truly beautiful sight. Sparkles...sparkles...

Sparkles? Why do I like sparkles so much? It's so beautiful! Trixie thought to herself as she got closer. Not giving it a second thought, she dived into the water with her cape still on. When her body hit the cool, clear liquid it was a burst of pleasure that made her feel so alive. It was as if she was reborn almost. She came back up to the surface of the water and took a huge sip of it and gulped it down fast. The taste was so refreshing and genuine. The water on her man felt like magic. Her hair went flat and ran down her back. Her tail was in the water dancing around. This was the best feeling that Trixie had felt in a long, long time.

After many minutes of relaxing in the water, she decided that she still needed to find out if this place was safe or not. It was quiet in the cave for the most part. The wind from outside blew through the cave and made a small whistle that caught Trixie's attention. She brushed it off and continued to get out of the small pool. When she got out she shook off all the water that she could and used her magic to dry out her hair and tail. She smiled softly when using her magic. It made her feel better that she was able to at least remember that spell. When she was nice and dry, the unicorn went to dry out her cape. If she was going to sleep in this cave, she needed to stay warm and a wet cape wouldn't do.

Finally, she through the cape onto her back and used her magic to tie it around her neck so it wouldn't fall off. As she finished up, Trixie noticed something that something was off. She looked around and felt a cold breeze on her spine. Looking to her left, and then her right, she finally noticed what was off. The apple. The only thing left, was the core. Trixie went wide eyed and gasped at the sight. That mean that someone ate it, and that she wasn't alone.

She had never been more scared in her entire life. Not knowing where to go or what to do, Trixie just stood there frozen in fear. There was nothing she could think off except what in Equestria could of ate the apple. She didn't hear anything around her except the win. Not seeing any shadows move in the darkness, she had to get out of there.

Not even thinking, she started to slowly move toward the way she came in. Looking all around herself to make sure that nothing would sneak up one her. Trixie began to pick up her pace and eventually was in a jogging state. Nothing made any sounds besides her hoof steps on the rock floor. Just then, she heard a crack come from behind her. Trixie let out a small yelp but quickly covered her mouth with both hooves. Not knowing if she should turn around or not, she sat there, unable to move out of fear. More cracks were heard and the caped unicorn went around her better judgement and turned around slowly. Not seeing anything at first, she relaxed a small bit and fully turned her body toward where the noises had come from.

Just as Trixie was about to turn back to the entrance, she noticed something at the corner of her eye. A shadow leaped across from one big boulder to another. In the small time that Trixie had, she made out what looked to be like some sort of giant cat-like creature. From behind the rock, a soft growl came. Trixie didn't know what to do. She did all she could do.

"C-come out! Or I'll use m-my magic!" She shouted into the darkness, "I'm w-warning y-you!"

More growling came from the shadows and Trixie saw two blood red eyes open in front of her. Nothing in her magic training had prepared her for this. She was a performer, not a fighter! The beast in the dark approached the scared Trixie. It was breathing heavily and growling loud. A Manticore. It's claws were sharp and long. Trixie saw it's teeth which were the biggest and sharpest teeth she had ever seen. The smell of the beast was a mix of meat and dirt. Trixie screamed at the top of her lungs. The fierce Manticore roared and swiped a paw at the defenceless unicorn. Trixie was able to get away just in time. She turned around a ran as fast as she could towards the exit of the cave. She saw that it was a thunderstorm outside but did not care. The Manticore was right behind her trying to catch up, taking a swipe or two at the same time. Trixie was able to outmanoeuvre it and turned around as her horn lit up. From the horn came tons of brightly coloured fireworks that flew into the eyes of the beast, as soon she she did, she continued running. It was stunned for a few seconds but quickly regained its footing and gave chase to the running pony. Trixie was scared for her life and just wanted the thing to stop chasing her!

The two were now outside in the forest and the Manticore did not give up on his prey. Trixie was swerving in and out of the trees trying to find her way out of the forest. She was running out of energy and the Manticore was gaining quickly. Out of breath, Trixie had to slow down for a bit. She looked down at the ground as she was running which was a bad idea because she ran right into a mountain in the forest. Trixie got up as fast as she could but was already cornered by the beast. She panicked and simply screamed at the top of her lungs for help. The Manticore came up closer and raised its paw to revile its set of sharp claws. Trixie screamed one last time before a sudden burst of bright light appeared everywhere. She had to cover her eyes but could still see that the Manticore was being dazed by it.

A minute passed before the Manticore finally retreated back into the Everfree Forest and towards its cave. The light dimmed down and Trixie saw who had made it. A dark blue-purple alicorn with flowing dark blue hair flew down towards the frightened magician. Princess Luna. Trixie had never thought that in a million years, she would meet a princess, let alone be saved by one. It was truly a sight to see. The princess made her way down to Trixie and finally reached the ground.

"Are you alright, child?" Luna spoke softly looking over her shoulder to make sure nothing was there.

"U-um, y-yes princess. I...I...thank you." Trixie was shivering, as it was still raining heavily.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of a thunderstorm in the night?" Luna walked closer to Trixie and put a wing above her so she wouldn't get wet.

"I..well, princess, it's a long story that Trixie doesn't want to talk about, Trixie is sorry." She spoke.

"You're Trixie? The travelling magician?" Luna looked excited.

Trixie gave her an odd look. Why would the princess of the night be excited to see her? It was weird but Trixie didn't really mind, she did just save her life.

"Yes..well, no. Trix-...I was." Trixie lowered her head.

"Yes, I heard about that from my sister's student." Luna sat down beside the unicorn.

"Well, are you here to make fun of me? Or laugh at me?" Trixie was starting to cry.

"Of course not, dear," Luna said, "I understand. I've been watching you. I am glad that you want to apologize to Twilight Sparkle. You have changed, young one."

"I need to apologize to Twilight. She is all that matters right now. I need her.." Trixie covered her mouth with hooves and blushed.

Luna noticed this and giggled to herself a bit. She knew what was going on but wouldn't confront Trixie about it now, not in this place or state.

Trixie looked up at Luna. She wasn't mad or sad...Luna was caring and loving toward Trixie. Why? She didn't really understand, though, she was happy that the princess saw a change of heart that Trixie had made. It was relaxing. Luna spoke up again.

"You cannot stay out here, Trixie. I can escort you to the inn, if you wish."

"The Ponyville inn? No, I can't. I'm not wanted there princess." Trixie said softly.

The princess of the night thought for a moment. This unicorn has lost a lot in her life and is trying to make up for it as best she can. She wants to apologize to Twilight and her friends, but mainly Twilight. Trixie is looking for friends. She wants to be a better pony. The more that Luna thought about this, the more it reminded her of how she was once Nightmare Moon. So selfish and mean. All Luna ever wanted was for people to love her night. It was very understandable. Luna suddenly had another thought. She overcame her darker ways and is not ruling Equestria with her sister. Who says that Trixie can't become friends with the residents in Ponyville? With Twilight. Luna remembered what Trixie had said about. That she needed Twilight. Love is love. It is a beautiful thing. Luna realized that she actually wanted to help Trixie become a new pony. A better pony. What other way to help then to teach? Luna smiled and looked down at Trixie.

"Come with me Trixie, please? I think I can help you." Luna stood up.

"What do you mean princess? Where are we going? I don't understand." Trixie stood up beside Luna.

"Trixie, when I was Nightmare Moon, all I wanted to do was take everything for myself. I was selfish. When I look back on it, I am glad that I changed back and realized what the world had to really offer. I want to help you. I think I can teach you how to deal with everything and how to become a better pony. I can make it so you have friends and people who care and love you. Do you want that?" Luna asked.

"M-more..." Trixie looked up with tears in her eyes, "More then anything Princess Luna. I want to have friends. I want to have my family. I want to be better then I was."

Luna nodded and her horn started to glow. Within a split second, the two ponies were gone from the darkness of the Everfree Forest. Luna knew that Trixie liked Twilight. It was very obvious because of the way she reacted. Luna loved the feeling of helping two ponies come together in love. It was a feeling that she hadn't felt in a while. She wanted the best for Trixie...for her new student under her wing.


	3. Feeling a Mane

Authors Note: Chapter three! Thanks to everyone who is following this story and supports it. If you can, please **review** because it makes me motivated to write more and sooner. It only takes a few nice words and seconds of your time. Please enjoy!

* * *

When a new pony is affected by a teleportation spell for the first time, it is like being thrown across Equestria while doing back flips at over 100 kilometres an hour. As soon as Luna had her horn lit up, the two were forced through time and space itself. At first, Trixie had both of her eyes shut because she really didn't know what to expect or do during the teleportation. It didn't hurt to be teleported but it made Trixie very dizzy. Luna had the azure magician on her back as she went though the portal-like spell with ease. The princess giggled to herself because of Trixie being afraid and shutting her eyes at full force.

After a small amount of time, Trixie decided that it should be alright if she were to open one of her eyes, just to see what was going on around her. Still being afraid, she slowly opened her left eye. The moment she did, a huge burst of multiple colours shot around in front of her and everything seemed to be going in crazy directions. Whilst still traveling through the spell, Trixie noticed that there were certain images that appeared in front of her and Luna. First, a forest area that was covered in thick trees and swamp water. The unicorn assumed that it was the Everfree Forest, after all, she was just there. The second image was of a small town that had tons of ponies walking along the paths and chatting with friends. Friends...Trixie wanted to have friends in her life. Finally, the third image was of the royal city of Canterlot. High class ponies were trotting through the paved streets and having civilized conversations with one another.

As quickly as it started, the teleportation spell was over and Trixie felt her stomach sink as both herself and Luna appeared inside the Grand Hall of the castle. Trixie tried to focus on anything but her vision was all blurry. She closed her eyes to rest for a brief second. Those things that she saw while teleporting...that must have been the route to Canterlot that Luna took. It all went by so fast that Trixie didn't really believe it. She opened her eyes and saw Luna looking down at her.

"Don't worry about the blurry vision or being dizzy. It's all a small side effect from the spell." Luna help Trixie to her hooves.

"That was certainly...a different way to travel. Trixie will have to make sure to learn that one soon."

"You know," Luna smiled, "You don't have to refer to yourself in third pony, it's alright."

Trixie was a tad surprised. Why was she talking in third pony anyway? She smiled back at Luna and nodded.

"Of course. I'm sorry. I've been doing it for so long that it may have stuck with me." Trixie said.

"It's quite alright. You're with a friend!" Luna happily said.

A what? Trixie was, once again, wide eyed. A friend? Did the Princess of the Night really think of Trixie as a...friend? All she could do was smile. Luna spoke again.

"I'm glad to see you smile, Trixie. Now, do you think you want to start now? Or perhaps you simply want to get familiar with the palace?" She smiled.

"Well, honestly princess, I am exhausted from what has happened tonight. Maybe I'll just have a quick look around and then I'll go to sleep." Trixie said back.

"Not a problem!" Luna jumped up a bit, "Follow me and I'll show you to where you can sleep, then you can go around and check things out."

Luna lead Trixie down the Great Hall towards a corridor that lead off toward a whole bunch of rooms. The unicorn didn't realize that this place was so big. She hoped that she wouldn't get lost in the place. Down another big hall, Luna was quiet for the most part besides explaining some basic things about the palace. They both passed a room with its door open. Inside was a group of fillies and colts that couldn't of been more then 7 years of age. There were earn ponies, Pegasus, and unicorns alike. It was a classroom of sorts and at the front of the group was an older looking unicorn that was teaching all of the little ponies about the castle and how they could grow up in Canterlot. Trixie assumed that this was a special, private schooling for richer ponies.

Still going along the hall, Trixie looked through every door that was open. Some were for storage, there were libraries in lots of them and some were guard barracks. Going up more stairs carpeted with red, Trixie noticed something at the far end of the room. Squinting her eyes to try and see, she realized it was not something. It was somepony! Or rather, two ponies. She recognized the bigger white one as the bigger of the royal sisters. Princess Celestia was standing by a big window talking with, somepony. Trixie couldn't see who it was due to Celestias body blocking her sight, but she could tell that he...or she was purple. Purple? Trixie panicked for a moment. Luna didn't see that Celestia had somepony with her so she didn't take notice to Trixies hesitation to step forward. Princess Celestia turned toward Luna and Trixie entering the room. Walking to them, she reviled who was with her.

Twilight Sparkle stepped beside her mentor and looked at Luna and an azure unicorn entering the room. Trixie. Twilight was shocked. Why on earth was she in Canterlot with Luna? Though Twilight wanted to speak up, she kept her mouth shut for now.

"My dearest sister!" Luna shouted while greeting Celestia. "And Twilight Sparkle, so very nice to see you as well."

"Good evening Luna. I did not know that you were brining...company." Celestia said looking down at a scared Trixie.

"I will tell you about it tonight, sister," Luna spoke, "Trust me, this is all for a good cause."

"Good cause?" Twilight suddenly spoke, "I'm sorry princess but what good cause can come from Trixie being here? She humiliated my friends."

"Twilight, please, calm down." Luna spoke.

"How can I? She is a bully, Celestia." Twilight went down to her haunches and crossed her hooves.

Celestia looked down at Twilight and then back to Trixie. There was only one thing that the sun princess noticed when her eyes were on the former magician. Trixie was looking at Twilight with big eyes and a nervous smile. Celestia knew that look for a long time. She turned her gaze away from Trixie and went down to Twilight to whisper to her.

"Twilight, give her one more chance. For me?" She whispered.

"But princess...she..." Twilight sighed, "Alright princess. But I don't trust her."

"I think you might soon enough." Celestia winked at the book pony. Twilight noticed but had no time to react.

"Very well, Luna. Tell me about what you intend later. I will see you around the castle, Trixie." One again, Celestia winked. Celestia made her way toward her private chambers and Luna turned toward Twilight.

"Twilight, could you do me a favour? Show Trixie to her room, please? It's by the east tower." She asked.

"Fine..." Twilight got up from sitting and motioned Trixie to follow her. Luna went toward Celestias room to explain to her the plan about Trixie.

Trixie sighed a little bit but followed Twilight at a slower pace. She looked back at Luna who was just smiling back at her. The purple unicorn made her way down a hall toward the east tower and Trixie followed behind her. Twilight didn't like this, but if the princesses think that this is worth while, then she would have to go along with it. As long as that magician didn't try anything, Twilight would stay out of her way.

Twilight stopped. Deciding that she needed to know what Trixie was up to. Why she was here and what she wanted. The unicorn turned around and faced Trixie. The azure pony didn't know how to react to that. So they just stared at each other for a few seconds before Twilight broke the silence and corned Trixie by the wall.

"Listen Trixie! I don't know why Princess Luna brought you here or what you are up to, but I don't trust you!" Her voice was raised.

Face to face and inches apart, Trixie started into Twilights eyes. Beautiful. Along with her eyes, Trixie was so close to her nice, colourful mane. Not knowing how to really control herself, Trixie brought her hoof up and brushed it through Twilights hair. The librarian pony was shocked. Why would Trixie do that? She pushed Trixie back and looked at her in disgust.

"What are you doing?" Twilight said stepping back.

"I'm sorry...you just have a nice mane." Trixie looked down at the ground. She then, not knowing what to do, ran towards the east tower and was out of sight in 30 seconds. Twilight was dumbfounded. What had just happened? She tried not to think about it and turned around to go toward the castle exit and the Canterlot Inn. She had to stay and find out what was going on.

Trixie slammed the door shut behind her. She was now in her own guest quarters and was breathing heavily. Why had she done that? Not that it wasn't nice...but...but it was just a silly thing to do!

_It felt nice though...I hope she doesn't hate me. I need to be honest with myself. I like Twilight Sparkle._ Trixie thought to herself and smiled at the that.

As soon as she was ready, the azure unicorn went over to the bed and pulled the covers over her. It was going to be a long period of time before she had learnt a lot from Luna. She was so grateful that Luna was doing this for her. She let loose the fireflies that were lighting up the room and closed her eyes. All night long, she dreamed about Twilight and herself, being together in the glistening winter, hoping that it would become a reality.


End file.
